


My love 4 you

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, M/M, More things will be tagged later on, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Overused college au, Polyamory, Side thomas jefferson/james madison - Freeform, Wow thats alot of relationship tags, its lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to either put there first name of there last names so if that gets confusing I'll change it
> 
> Also if I put the wrong pronouns please tell me!

Mulligan dragged his small suitcase behind him as he frantically glanced at the notecard in his hand and the door numbers trying to look for a match. He stopped right in front of dorm number 28, his new dorm since they had to remodel the last floor of the building because people the huge new years party broke alot of doors and things, and they're still waiting for the money to pay for the damages caused. It wasnt much if a differance though, only moving one floor down. 

Mulligan took a deep breath before knocking on the door to greet his new roomates, he stepped back waiting for them to open the door. When they finally opened the door he was let inside.

"Hey I'm John Laurens" Laurens held out a hand for him to shake while mulligan akwardly shook it back.

"John whos at the door" Hamilton leaned out of the bathroom door

"Im Hercules, Hercules Mulligan, your new roomate" Hercules seemed shy, Hamilton mantally noted

"Are you a first year?" Hamilton quickly put the toothbrush down 

"No, I'm a third year, I moved to this floor due to the remodeling"

"Oh, I'm Alexander Hamilton or just call me Alex, Hamilton or walking disaster, any of those work" Hamilton smiled at his own joke "That's John Laurens" He pointed across the room" And we have another roomate,  they're named Lafayette, well actually this isn't mine and Lafayette's dorm we just are always here"

~~

Lafayette slammed open the door to the  dorm, soaking wet as everyone was exchanging numbers

"Woah what happened" Alex half yelled

"Havent you noticed its been raining" Lafayette sneared

"Well we have a new roomate,hes named Hercules, he's a textiles major!" Alex exclaimed almost bouncing up and down on the bed 

"Hey, I'm Lafayette, im agender and my pronouns are they of he, either's fine" Lafayette seemed calmer than theyre burst of anger a moment ago

"Hey should Hercules come with us to lunch?" John aked

"Good idea" Lafayette nodded "But we should help him unpack, and where is he going to sleep? We only have two beds"

Hercules blushed and quickly covered his cheeks with his hands, knowing that one of them would suggest that he sleeps in the same bed as one of them.

"He cant sleep in my bed because i already share it with John" Alex motioned to his bed he was sitting in with John "So you have to share with Lafayette when hes here, besides that its yours"

They laughed softly "Watch out because i talk in my sleep"

~~

The four stood in the elevator silent, except for the faint elevator music.  
"So where are we going" Hercules broke the silence as the four stepped out of the elevator. Everyone looked at Alex

"We're going to Dairy Queen this week" Alex obviously picked that for the ice cream  
"We go to a different fast food joint every week, every week we alternate who gets to pick it, this week is Alex then Lafayette then me than you, we go in alphabetical order" John explained "Of course you dont have to, no pressure"

The four walked out of the saftey of the campus and onto the busy streets of new york. Alex convinced everyone that they should have buddies so they don't get lost, Alex and Hercules linked arms and walked next to John and Lafayette, who were also linking arms.  
"Your shoes untied" Alex pointed out nudging Hercules

"I'll tie it when we get there"

"Were here anyways" John laughed opening the door for everyone  
"I'll order for everyone" Lafayette started walking towards the line " Oh, what do you want Hercules? You can order anything its on me"

"Um a cheeseburger and a sprite" Hercules tried not to sound overwhelmed by the large amount of people. Lafayette nodded as the remaining three went to find a booth. 

When Lafayette returned to the booth with the food Alex was holding Hercules' foot twirling the laces around his finger while John looked so relieved to see that Lafayette has returned. Lafayette slid everyone their food. Hercules noted that John and Alex basically acted like a couple as they shared the same drink, something that looked like a coke or a pepsi, but using two different straws. 

"Did you guys sign up for morning, afternoon or evening classes?" John asked the group as they started walking back to the campus "I have afternoon"

"Afternoon" Hercules nodded

"Afternoon" Lafayette sounded exited

"Morning" Alex frowned

"Aw" Lafayette patted his head softly

"Do you think washington would let me fight him to change my schedule" Alex sounded serious.

John smiled at the thought.


	2. Fluff and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and John are just cuddleing, thats mainly it

Laurens laid ontop of Mulligan's back, watching him finish up on his six paged essay for spanish, the required class everyone had to take. He was almost done, he just had to add a few more sentances left then would make Laurens proofread it. 

Laurens read the page trying to take as long as possible allowing Hercules, his eyes already closed, to rest his eyes. The only error Laurens could find was that he accidentally put down the word for twice in a row.

"Wow!" Laurens exclaimed " This could be, by far, the best essay I've ever read"

"Your just saying that" Hercules blushed

"No Im not, its actually really good" Laurens smiled

"We should watch a movie or something, before Alex and Laff get back from their jobs" Hercules remembering their part time jobs at this nearby frozen yogurt place.

"Only if I get to pick the movie!" John hurried to pick up the remote and opened his Netflix account.

Hercules laughed as he moved some blankets and pillows on the floor infront of the tv. John slid underneath the blanket and rested his head on hercules shoulder while he clicked on a documentary about turtles.

"Seriously, a documentary about turtles" Hurcules exhaled through his nose

Laurens slightly nodded leaning into Hercules neck more. Hercules liked the way Lauren's eyes seemed to light up when he talked about something he liked, (in this case turtles) even though he wasnt talking the same thing happened. He looked so happy making Hercules happy in the process.

~~

"We're home!" Lafayette pushed the door open

Alex awwed at the sight of Laurens and Mulligan intertwined with each other on the floor. 

"I'm tired" Alex yawned taking off his shoes and jacket, throwing them on the floor 

"Me too" Lafayette took off his shoes and went to lay down in his bed

"No" Alex aimed an outstreched hand at him, trying to grab him from halfway across the room "Sleep in this bed with me"

Lafayette tumbled out of his bed and crawled halfway across the room. Alex smiled as lafayette faced each other then buried his head into Alex's chest while alex attempted to comb lafayettes unbrushed hair with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter and the ine before it back to back, and the next chapter should be posted some time this week
> 
> Sorry this is so short


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday. The day all four of them worked on assignments while cuddling with eachother. Cuddling with a different person almost everytime.

"Lets go to that coffee shop near the Schuyler sisters apartment" John said, noting that it was about lunch time

"Yeah" Lafayette aggreed rubbing his face, his arm still intertwined with Laurens'. 

"Noo" Alex whined, his fingers still tapping the keys

"C'mon Alex, you should take a break" John closed his laptop

John got up to close Alex's laptop and put it on a high shelf where he can't reach. Alex grabed a chair from the dining area and draged it across the room so he can stand on it and retrive his laptop. Lafayette tries to grab the chair out of his hand but Alex turned around and tugged at it with both hands. Lafayette quickly pulled it out if his grasp.

"C'mon, the quicker we go out the quicker you'll be able to get back to work" Lafayette was trying to reason with him

Alex crossed his arms and shook his head, then went back to trying to obtain his laptop by climbing the countertop.

Lafayette sighed," You could work when we get to the coffee place, like bring the laptop with you" 

Alex jumped down from the countertop, laptop in hand, "Yes lets go" 

Alex walked out the door but came back in a moment later when he forgot how cold it was. He quickly put on his jacket and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck, not bothering to put on his gloves because he could use the heat from his laptop for warmth.

~~

The four walked into the coffee shop, glad for the blast of heat on their cold faces and for the smell of coffee beans occupying the air. 

Alex scanned the room, looking for either of the three Schuyler sisters, he saw Peggy, in a bright yellow top waving at him and motioning the four to come over. 

"Hey guys" Mulligan said sliding into his seat

"Hey Mulligan" Angelica sipped from her coffee

"Im going to go order" Alex stood up

John stood up and followed him to the counter, both of them pausing to look at the menu on the wall behind the line of cash registers.

"Ugh look its Thomas Jefferson and James Madison" Alex whispered

"I know them" John nodded

"Ugh they're holding hands" Alex shuddered, he completely dispised there relationship

John nodded in agreement, watching Thomas and James order there drinks. After they ordered the couple spotted them.

"Hey Alex" Thomas smiled

"What do you want" Alex snickered

"I'm just saying hi, relax" 

Thomas handed his coffee to James then kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Alex.

"Alex" John turned his head" What do you want to order?"

"Um the one I usually get" Alex smiled as John turned away to order

"Okay so your here with your boyfriend?" Thomas jerked his head at John

Alex blushed and tried to cover it with his hands," We're not dating" Alex turned away

"Yes you are" Thomas laughed " you do all the same stuff that we do, like hold hands and stuff"

"Well, don't all good friends like hold hands and stuff? I hold hands with my friends all the time its called bei-" Alex got cut off

"Alex, please don't get into another arguement" John pulled on Alex's shirt slightly so he could reach Alex's ear. 

Alex sighed as John handed him his coffee and linked arms with him as they walked back to the table.

"Have fun with your boyfriend" Thomas winked

"I think we should leave" Alex concluded

John nodded and turned back to the table where Hercules, Lafayette and the Schuyluer sisters were and told them that the four of them were leaving.

"Why do we have to leave" Lafayette whined

"I'll get you guys ice cream" John smiled

~~

The four walked into the apartment, plastic bags full of icecream and toppings in hand. Hercules started unpacking the bags and discarded all the wrappers to the floor.

"I want mint chocolate chip" John glanced at all the ice cream

Hercules slid John his tub of icecream and everyone took theirs and began dumping toppings on it, only pausing to mix it in. Suddenly, Alex smeared a handfull of whipped cream on Johns face.

"You're on" John grinned, grabbing a can of whipped cream

John tried to spray the whipped cream out sideways but realised that it wouldn't work and turned it upside down and attempted to put it on Alex, who was running away.

"What are we going to do with them" Lafayette sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had wifi all week so I couldn't update oops


	4. Chapter 4

"It's the weekend" Hercules started walking next to Alex

"Its only Friday, and its the morning" Alex mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee

"I know" Hercules whined "but still"

"Why are you even up? Don't you have afternoon classes?" Alex took a moment to realise that Hercules was with him

"I'm going to the library to finish up a project" Hercules attempted to slightly rearrange his belongings

"Don't overwork yourself" Alex joked

"Like you don't know anything about overworking" Hercules smiled

"Bye" Alex turned into the classroom, quickly cutting off the converation

Hercules sighed and turned back around so he could go to the library.

~~

Lafayette waited outside of Hercules' last class of the day hoping to suprise him by being there. Lafayette slightly smiled as everyone began filing out of the classroom.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in class?" Hercules sounded like a worried parent

Lafayette laughed,"I left early, I thought it would be nice to suprise you and go for a walk or something"

"That'd be nice" Hercules smiled" Should we wait for the others or just go without them?"

"I think they would be mad if we went somewhere 'fun' without them" air quoting fun because Lafayette knew Alex would take it personally if he didn't go with them

Hercules exhaled through his nose at the thought "We should check the library then check the dorm"

Lafayette nodded in agreement as they both started walking. Moments later they realised that they were holding eachothers index fingers, not saying anything about it they kept walking.

~~

After all four meet eachother at the library they dicided that they would go for a walk around campus.

"Hey! Lafayette!" The four turned around to see Peggy running towards them with her other two siblings slowly walking behind her "Do you want to come to our Halloween party? Its obviously on Halloween" 

Lafayette nodded "Of course, I'll be there and I'll probally convince my friends to come too"

"Well good luck with that" Peggy snorted before she skipped off

"Laf please don't make me go" John whimpered

"Pleaseee" Alex whined " We have to have matching costumes"

"Only if I get to pick the costumes" John said quickly

"Fine" Alex frowned

"I'm not being a turtle for halloween" Hercules sounded slightly mad

"How did you know I was going to say turtle" John snapped

"What else would you say?" Hercules argued

"Good point" John crossed his arms

"I have a good idea!" Alex suddenly said" We should dress the same as Jefferson and Madison and just copy them the whole night"

"No!" John and Hercules yelled at almost the same time, only off by a second

"Well we dont have any other ideas" Lafayette said before Alex started yelling at the other two

John and Hercules stayed silent, pretending that they didn't hear what Lafayette said

"Yeah, what Lafayette said" Alex paused for a moment, thinking of what to say" me and Lafayette could imitate Jefferson and John and Hercules could imitate Madison"

"I guess" Hercules sighed "I don't have a choice"

"Yessss!" Alex held out the 's' "Now we need to find out what Jefferson's and Madison's costumes are going to be"

~~

After 10 minutes of planning how they were going to find out what their costumes were, Alex and Lafayette dicided to ruin it by just going up to them and asking.

"Hey Madison, what are you doing for Halloween?" Lafayette asked while linking arms with Alex

"Me and Thomas are going to the Schuyler's Halloween party" Madison shifted his weight consistently while talking

"Oh us too, what are you dressing up as?" Lafayette tried to sound excited

"Thomas decided that we should do something boring and dress up as Mario and Luigi" Madison sighed

"Oh thats cool, we dont know what were going as yet" 

Madison nodded as they both turned away at the same time, Alex and Lafayette giggling at their newly acquired information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still at a hotel and I still don't have wifi so i can't post that much ://

**Author's Note:**

> Um the chapters will probally be really short but I'll try to upload frequently
> 
> This fic is mainly fluff


End file.
